A Purebloods Hope
by Kaname's Wings
Summary: This is for any VK fans, it's about Kaname and everything he hopes for, and the pain he takes pleasure in. I rated it M because of some nude, hurt, blood and language. But it has a happy ending:
1. Chapter 1

**A Purebloods Hope**

**Episode 1: Just a dream**

**This paragraph is about Kaname Kuran, now I've noticed the hate that seems to spread I don't know if it's just because people see Kaname as a threat to the Zeki paring or if this is because they think he's evil. I'm going to write out what I've summed up as Kaname's feelings, and I hope people start seeing that you don't have to have the same problems as Zero, and that the pain I see happing with Kaname is beyond what I can even write, so here we go, A Purebloods Hope.**

Tiny hands reach up to me, tiny hands that don't belong to me. I won't cry, not in front of her because I know when she does leave I want her to leave happy. I brush me cheek agaist these hands and sighed in satisfaction, my lips started to tremble when her soft thin fingers traced my lips, and slowly brushes past into my mouth. To keep such sweet skin, this angel, her doll shaped face and puppy eyes sent sparks of hope that she would love me as much as I love her, until her sudden break from my mouth and fear filled eyes turned me away to the dark reality I had to take. My little joy in this world will leave me soon, she will know that behind this beautiful face lays a monster with no heart to take.

10 years later

The cold sharp blade seemed to hiss when it pierced my cheat, I felt the winter breeze cut at my raw wound, I turned to see who it was that strikes me and felt my heart sink as I looked into the eyes of my dream, my dear Yuki her hot red eyes stared at me in disgust. I know that my time was now, I know this day would come, the night was soon to end and I would end with it.

"How could you do this to me and Zero!" Her words cut through me, I knew my Yuki was sweet but not even an angel can forgive a demon.

"My Yuki..."

"Shut up!" She shouted the flames seemed to burn in her voice. But I would not stop.

"I love you, and no matter where you go I will always be there for when you need me, I ask for nothing from you but to feel you, in hate or love, to feel your warmth..." I tried to reach out to touch her damp cheek but she moved away. From the corner of my eye I saw the silver haired boy I used as a dog, I smiled giving him his congratulations. I knew he would win her heart, he wasn't like me, he was normal and human on the inside, I was a monster. All I knew in this world as good was her soft caring voice, this world would not exist without her and most of all the feeling of her wrath or love was all I need, nothing more then that, a feeling.

"I do not regret it because I know you can be happy, now that danger is out of sight, though I wished you waited a little longer before killing me, use me to destroy your enemies, so that you sweet hands don't become as tainted as mine are" I cried, I knew I shouldn't, I wanted her to be proud of everything she does, but this was it the end of my world, the soft sound of cracks sting my ears and and I slowly fall ready to shader into dust. I took one more look at both Zero and my Yuki, she would be happy, I hoped and I was happy that instead of living without the one thing that was everything to me I could die...

I could feel a familiar touch on my cheek, and my eyes flutter open and to my surprise she was there a look of worry across her doll shaped face.

"Onii-sama you were crying, did you have a bad dream" Her look of concern was like floating in a new more enjoyable heaven.

"My dreams of your are never bad because your always there" I pulled myself up and the white sheets exposed my naked chest. I couldn't help but chuckle at her sudden shyness, it was to sweet.

"I'm happy that you dream of me, but you looked so pained Onii-sama?" she stared into my eyes and I had to ask.

"Yuki you don't have to hold back, I want you to know that if you wish to leave and be with him you can, you can be happy however way you please and there is nothing to stop you" I felt a lump in my throat but chocked it down. I lost my breath at this new smile she shined with, her eyes glowed and cheeks flushed. Her small hands reached up and took my face I could not help but brush against them. She leaned up and kissed my trembling lips, I love her, my world.

"I know Onii-sama, I know everything, but what I know the most is that you don't see that my world would not exist without you, and if I were to be with Zero I would only hurt him because I would need to see you, to feel you lips on mine. I won't leave I won't give you the satisfaction of pain Onii-sama, you will only feel love" She leaned up again and this time I crushed my lips onto hers, my Yuki, my world, my hope.

**I was crying writing this one oh my god, lol anyways thats all, no chapters, and I know I'm not a supper VK fan but the characters move me, all of them, the hurt and comfort they all share together is beyond wonderful. Kaname is my favorite, and it's because he plays many rolls in this, I've never seen a character so full of passion for love, that their willing to suffer for it, to love like that and crave for a lovers touch makes me feel weak, and it's a fantasy for lots of girls, having a man who loves you more then anything, I don't even think a parent can surpass Kaname's understanding of love, and he will always hold a special place in my heart a dream that such passion can exist:) ok back to finishing up my other stories before I get teary eyed again**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Purebloods Hope episode 2: These faces**

I take the soft feminine hand in mine. She looks so nervous, With gentle strokes I painted her nails, nails that seemed to glitter in my eyes. I remember mother doing this with her nails, and Yuki looked so interested. Up until then I practiced hoping I could see that child excitement I did back then. Her long pink dress slid down her legs every time she moved. I felt every nervous tension jolt, I could feel the heat that blossomed her creamy skin.

"Onii-sama?" I look up to see her worried expression. She looked cute with that expression, though it's hard to pick witch one I like best.

"Why such a face?" I smiled, if I could hold that face in my hands I think my heart might skip a beat.

"Onii-sama, I want to ask you something and I won't the truth" She frowned, her gaze looking down on me. Now she looked serious, it's my lucky day, two expressions that look so cute.

"Whatever you wish" I thought she knew that by now.

"Why do you keep me around, I must be hurting you" Her voice seemed to crack as if that was to hard to ask, I wish nothing was hard for her, I wish she could tell me everything without it hurting her.

"Yes you are hurting me" I felt the tension in her hand and I knew that if I didn't finish tears would come soon.

"Don't ever stop" It was only a whisper and I wasn't sure if she heard me so I forced myself to look up at her confused expression. Her hand still in mine, I used my other hand to brush her cheek. Every bone in my body seemed to crumble, my chest tightened and my heart speed. Only a touch and my world turns to gold.

"W...what do you mean?" she shivered.

"I won't to feel pain, by your hands I want to feel my heart rip. If you become cold I want that anger only to be lashed on me. If you need to be loved I want you to take advantage of my love. To feel your emotion, your touch is everything in this world to me. In pain and pleasure I want to be yours" She became silent for a long time...

"Onii-sama" finally a word

"Yes" I could feel my heart again waiting for answer to my dark sick feelings.

"I feel the same way" she smiled and that was all it took. I never felt so fragile, she took my breath away. Her hands cupped my face and pulled me closer, without hesitation I cover her mouth with mine.

_**My pain, my love, how I love thee,**_

_**the one who makes me feel.,**_

_**the sorrow in my vines, the poison in my heart**_

_**these chains of black that hold me down in this lonely world**_

_**only one light can cure the dark ill that spreads through this corps**_

_**a hope that I may feel again, and wait for the day that you truly belong to me...**_


End file.
